


Beyond the brook

by awehellyiss



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awehellyiss/pseuds/awehellyiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kit had arranged a meeting for the two of them the following days. What would've changed if they'd become friends before there was the ball. It's not edited by anyone else, so sorry for the mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough fanfic for me so I wrote one.

Her kindness was what was so strange. Kit could see she was not treated well, very thin almost starved, dark circles under her beautiful eyes, knotted hair and an overly well worn dress that seemed to be many years old. It was a small bit of fabric meant for someone much younger then she, as small as the dress was it still hung loose in many spots, proving how thin she was. It angered Kit to see something so beautiful in such poor condition.  
As they circled around each other, teasing back and forth. He was startled by the kindness in her words. Begging for the stag to be spared because “just because it’s what done, doesn’t mean its what should be done”. He agreed to leave it alone, and was gifted with the beauty of her smile. Kit wished he could talk with her for hours in the small clearing, but it could not be.  
‘Ah, there you are you’re High-” “Kit, Kit it’s Kit, I’m Kit, yes I’m on my way” Stressing what to be called, trying to keep the captain from revealing his actual position. He did not this the mystery girl would care; she was too collected and kind to simply faun over him because of status, treating him any different. Kit still did not wish to tell her right then.  
“Well we better get a move on Mister Kit” the captain somewhat taunted back. Kit glanced over his shoulder “as I said on my way” and steered his horse in a circle to return to the hunting party. As the captain and one of the boys in the hunting party began to move away assuming Kit was close behind, the prince half whispered “Here tomorrow, an hour before sundown. I hope to you to see you again miss” with that his horse galloped off, Kits laugh sounding across the flat ground near the creek. Back to join the hunt, tearing past the Captain’s teasing and knowing jokes. Kit hoped the Captain would simply forget about the girl and not notice him sneaking out the next day.  
Kit from many paces away once more glanced back and admired Ella’s charming smile, before disappearing around a thicket of trees.  
Ella was left smiling, feeling light and joyful, much better then she had been when she galloped away from the estate. The cruelty of her stepfamily still stung and nearly smothered her joy as she entered the kitchen to cook lunch. Ella even with the incesentant mistreatment from Anastasia and Drisella, she managed to be more contented than before her father died nearly a year before.  
Attacking her chores to finish early only to begin the next days too. Giving her time meet her apprentice friend in the woods. She hummed and sang as she cleaned away the morning meals dishes, feeding the animals, washing the week’s laundry with surprising speed. Her stepmother took notice, the amount of effort put into the mountains of work she’d unfairly given.  
Ella lied for nearly the first time in her life when asked, “tomorrow I will need to visit the market to trade for food for the weeks time, I wish not to fall behind”. It was not a total lie; the pantries were nearly empty, though it could’ve waited a week or two. Her step-mother accepted the lie, after all she almost never went to the kitchen anyway, instead deciding to relax in the lounge with her daughters as they practiced there arts talents.  
That night when all the chores were done Ella sat in the attic. Laying under her mother’s moth-eaten quilt on the mildly uncomfortable day bed without cushions. But it was not the bed or nights chill that kept her up. She was thinking only of mister Kit and how his laugh was sweet and his eyes never left hers. Excitement for meeting him again, thinking on what they would talk of. She decided that she would find a small cake or treat at the market to bring and share. She eventually fell asleep with wonderings of her kind apprentice.  
Kit had the same troubles falling asleep, only thinking of what kindnesses she would show him. What her hand might feel like in his and how her beautiful eyes glittered and sparked as she defended the stag. How she did not care she could have been thrown from her unsaddled horse and hurt herself, only that the stag needed not die. Kit dozed off to the sound of her laugh and the glow of her sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit talks to his father and Kit sneaks out (also this chapter was deleted and rewritten I didn't like it anymore)

Kit was dreaming a laugh like a cool summer breeze, hair like shining gold and of a warmth and love for nearly the whole night, but just before he woke the dreams turned dark.  
His father’s messenger knocked on the door startling Kit awake, and relayed the message that the king wished to break fast with him this morning.  
Kit wished nothing more then to roll over and curl into a cocoon under his blankets. He could never remember his nightmares but it was usually the same one, It was his mothers funeral. He felt hollow and as if he hadn’t slept at all. He sent the servant away, trying not to let his voice shake with greif, or let his tears fall.  
He could barley remember when his mother died, there was so much grief clouding his memory’s. He’d been eight or nine and only just got back from a trip to a nearby kingdom to meet some royal or another. As he entered his parent’s chambers to greet his parents something felt wrong. The room reeked of sweet and sickness. He ran to his father but the king was unresponsive and stood still staring at the empty bed. His tired blood shot eyes were sunken with dark circles underneath them. The gaunt look that he had acquired over the three-week span made him look almost ghoulish.  
His mother had caught a fever just after his last letter home nearly a week ago. She had died only the night before Kit had come home. Kit had been unable to grasp exactly what happened but felt it was his fault. He felt only loss and pain when his father seemed to reject his pleas for comfort. The prince had cried for several days nearly missing her funeral. He could only remember his father solemn and stoic as the Queen was laid in her grave. Kit had no memories of the funeral or following weeks. Just the pain in her absence

He rolled out of bed and shivered in the cool morning air drifting in from the arched windows. He splashed himself with water from a pot and studied his face in the mirror. His eyes were red and his cheeks were rubbed raw as he tried to scrub away tear traces.  
He dressed himself and walked to his fathers study. He almost never dinned with his father and was slightly nervous about his summons.  
As he entered he noticed his father in a high-backed chair near the crackling fireplace.  
“What is this Grand duke says about your hunt yesterday,” He asked lightly, most likely not angry just curious ‘right to the point’ Kit thought, ”What does the grand duke say of my hunt.” He’d not put it past the Duke to report of the girl in the woods.  
“I thought we’ve enough meat in the kitchens, and furs in the stores. I didn’t need to kill the stag for sport.” Kit stood still by the door dreading what his father could say the tension in the room palpable.  
“It was you who decided, there’s nothing to do with the mysterious girl in the woods you rescued from a bolting horse.” The king motioned for Kit to sit in the chair next to him, Kit didn’t move “Many of the men are speaking of her beauty and how you seem quite taken by her” He gestured for his son to come sit again so Kit dragged his feet, wishing nothing more then to be anywhere else. “Don’t be childish, I’m not angry.” the boy sat grudgingly, “What is it you want to know, father” resigned picking an apple off the tray.  
“Who is she?” the king started  
“I don’t know”  
“You don’t even know her name, Is She a commoner or a nobel? Probably a towns folk” He said absently  
“i-I Don’t Know” kit was beginning to feel angry, who was he to degrade her because of status  
“Are you interested in her? Because she’s beautiful? You know nothing of her though my son”  
Kit sat quietly as his father continued, “you are a prince, you’re expected to act like one” Kit grew more and more angry.  
“Kit if you want a beautiful wife there are princesses, and ladys who would do anything to be your queen ther-” Kits anger exploded  
“I don’t WANT a lady or a princess” he bit out “I don’t know who I want”

“You want her” His father stated simple munching on a roll smiling to himself, his mothers temperament had always betrayed him. Kit felt small, like someone let the water out of a bag, deflated as his anger dissolved.  
“I don’t know father” Kit said quietly “I’ve only met her once but she’s like no one I have met before.”  
“So you do like her” the king teased  
“You know you’re suppose to marry a princess” He said lightly “like I married your mother.” Kit replied, “Even if she wasn’t a princess you’d’ve started a war for her hand, don’t deny it”  
The king mocked offence “I would have done my princely duties, besides I would never have met her if she wasn’t a princess. Yet I would have done as my father wanted”  
“you would not have” Kit said loudly “you would have married her and not cared what your father said”  
“I would have done no such thing”  
“you would have”  
“I would not”  
“Would have”  
“your right I would have” they laughed together the tension dissipating.  
They made conversation about the kingdoms affairs and what kit was required to do for the rest of the day. Until the topic of the ball was brought up in a fortnight a ball would be held to find Kit a wife. “Don’t make that face Kit, it’s high time we found you a lady or princess to marry.” Kit was not surprised but could only think of the lady in the woods. How maybe he would like to marry her. How kind and sweet her smile was…  
“-not even paying attention to a world I said are you?” kit had zoned out and indeed had not been listening. “My you are entranced with her aren’t you” the King mused. “Go do as you must, and although I do not want you seeing her again, ill be in a dinner tonight so do as you will, now run along and attend you lessons” Kit got up to leave “Do your best not to get caught Kit”  
Kit went to his lessons, learning about sir whosits and the trading with the kingdom of whatsits. Eventually he’d fulfilled his obligations and managed to get to his swords practice. The captain had been very rough beating him nearly every time. After he’d noticed that Kit was daydreaming and not paying attention. “Enough my friend, I’ve beaten you every time. What is it in your head”  
Kit was out of breath and exhausted after his matches, “It’s the girl  
from the woods, I can’t stop thinking about her” It was getting closer to when he’d meet the girl in from the woods. The captain replied “her you’ve only met her once“ “Yes but her.. Her spirit. Her…” The captain laughed as they walked towards the great hall.  
“well its almost an hour till dark, would you care to dine with me your highness?” Abruptly he stopped, He would be late, 2and he’d not realized how much time has passed.  
“My friend I am going to bathe and finish some paper work. Then rest, I am still tired from the hunt” The captain smiled and laughed to himself as kit rushed away, knowing Kit would never have gone to bed early.  
Kit had snuck a simple white shirt and brown trousers from the servant boys stores and a small array of cakes from the kitchens. After quickly rinsing away his sweat and grime from the day. He laced up his rough spun pants and slipped on his linen shirt slipped on his leather boots and put the cakes in a small pack along with a thin quilt because he’d no idea how long he’d be out, then tied the bundle over one shoulder. Then it was carefully out his window, through the garden avoiding some gardeners, over the garden wall, passed the guard’s quarters and patrol watches and into the stables where he tacked his horse, and tried to blend into the stable boys, of course boys noticed him but said nothing as the guards wanderd past, the kings men had simply taken his simple dirty cloths and tired look as a castle worker late in the evening. He mounted his horse, Then out the stables, slowly trying not to draw any attention to himself. After he was far enough passed the gates, he urged his stallion to an all out gallop.

 

Ella had awaked to mounds of chores that her stepmother seemed to create out of thin air. The garden need weeding, her friends the animals needed feeding, floors needed scrubbing, and many of her stepsisters dresses needed mending and all the meals needed making then she took inventory of the kitchen cupboards. Her step mother had been standing over her all day, barking orders and hissing remarks.  
Ella thought that she’d been suspicions of something the moment Ella came back from meeting the apprentice Kit. After all she’d left in tears and come back unable to stop smiling, breezing through chores. Yet it was two hours till dark before Ella could take her horse miss summer to the market.  
As Ella rushed through town gathering everything that was needed, it was nearly a half hour before she arrived at the market then well over an hour until everything was bartered and bought. She’d stopped by the bakery and talked with baker Tom. Against many protest Tom had insisted on gifting a cake to Ella for the last week where she had brought some honey for Tom’s daughter’s sore throat. Eventual just at a half hour to dark she gave in an accepted the gift from Tom, not having time to argue.  
Yet as she rode to the edge of the market square, a farmers vegetable cart hit a pot hole and broke an axel, sending his harvest everywhere. She’d stopped miss-summer laying the bag across the horses back. She’d run over to the farmer and began gathering the scattered vegetables. After being thanked over and over by the elderly man he gave her quite a few pounds of his stock as a gift. She argued and would only take the bruised or partially damaged goods that would not sell. It was nearly dark before she remounted her mare and galloped off with a basket and bag bulging with others kindness


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, it's cute. I'm 100% trash for writing this

Kit slowed his horse and stood panting in the shadowed forest. He was a half hour late and he’d hoped she would not have left when he was late. It was alive with the sounds of bugs and small animals, wind in the trees but not any trace that the forest girl was anywhere here. He dismounted and wandered around the tree to just be sure she was not here. She was not here, and Kit feared she did not come. Disheartened he decided he would wait all night if he must.  
Eventually his eyes became heavy so he tethered his horse to a nearby branch where the horse could graze if he wished or lay down and rest. He spread his quilt and lay down on his back watching the sky grow darker, eventually dozing off.  
Ella had urged miss summer to gallop as fast as she could manage. The closer they got the more excited she felt. She had been thinking all day of meeting her apprentice friend, and now hopefully he’d still be there. When she arrived at the clearing just after dark, it seemed to be empty. Until she noticed the horse tethered to a bush on the other side of the tree that hid the rest of the clearing from her. She approached with miss summer trailing behind. She walked over to the horse, introduced herself and stoked his neck as she untied the reins fastened to the branch. Gently talking to the animal, assuring it she meant no harm.  
“What a beautiful boy you are” Ella said gently “you seem very thirsty though, Where is the one who tied you up I wonder”. Ella glanced around only now noticing the man asleep on the mosey ground near the tree she come around.   
“Kit” she breathed out, relived he had come and that he’d not left when she was late.  
“Miss summer, let me leave the bags with you” the mare came forward and allowed Ella to retie the bulging bags. “Don’t go beyond the brook I’ll come get you there” She patted her neck as she talked. Then the horses, one after the other disappeared through the bushes.  
Ella walked around the blanket to see Kit’s face. He was perfectly relaxed as he slept. On his side, half curled up, arm folded as a pillow. His face was calm and smooth, shadowed from the trees and moonlight. Without really thinking of what she was doing, she crouched on the edge of the quilt, kneeling close to Kit. She reached her hand out and placed it gently on his cheek.  
Kit wasn’t really asleep but neither was he awake. He could hear a voice and heard some horses, but didn’t bother himself to try and see. After all he was exhausted. But when he felt a hand on his face he honestly thought he was being attacked. And growing up a prince he’d been taught swords play, fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He’d not realized what he’d done until he’d pinned his would be attacker and was straddling her and wrists pinned next to her head.So there he was kneeling over her, straddling her hips, hands holding her wrists, and Her hair splayed out underneath her. It only clicked in, when Ella laughed, the sound filling the quiet forest.   
“Mister Kit” she laughed out, “Hello”. She found their predicament absurd and couldn’t understand why Kit would react that way, but found it hilarious.  
“Its you” was all he could manage, as she grinned and shaking with laughter beneath him. Then he realized where he was, and well, where she was, and blushed heavily. Stammering apologies and “Oh… Um… Let me… here…” because this was no way for a prince to treat a lady, he tried to get off her but there legs were tangled. So as he rolled away Ella had to follow.  
They tumbled about trying to free themselves. Ella laughed more and more as Kit flustered, soon Kit was laughing too. They flipped and rolled trying to untangle limbs and clothes. It only ended when they were both to breathless and couldn’t move, they fell apart side by side huffing and giggling. They lay on the quilt shoulder to shoulder trying to catch their breath.  
Breathing heavily Kit turned to his forest girl “you never told me your name” he watched he smile and grasp the stiches in her sides.  
“Ella, my name is Ella”  
“It’s lovely to meet you Ella” he offered his hand, grinning she took it. “You too mister Kit”   
“Sorry for attacking you Ella, I don’t usually tackle beautiful women”  
“It was not what I expected” they laughed again.   
“I feared you wouldn’t come” Kit worried “you weren’t here and I thought you changed your mind”  
Ella looked away “I thought you might not come or wouldn’t stay, when I got caught up at the market.” It was quiet for a time; they just watched the stars through the leaves.  
“Ella, have you seen my horse?” Kit asked, trying to restart a conversation, also just now realizing the empty clearing.  
Ella smiled and laughed, “He is with miss summer, I sent them to get a drink.” Kit glanced around; trusting Ella, if she was sure the horse was safe he didn’t mind.  
“I love it here” He smiled “the forest feels so calm and peaceful”  
“Would you like to see the rest of the woods?”  
Kit smiled “I would very much like that Ella”  
Kit stood and offered his hand to help Ella up. They packed up the quilt in Kit’s pack. Ella began walking towards where the horses disappeared. Quickly Kit caught her hand.  
“So I don’t get lost”, he smiled as she grasped his back. They walked hand in hand as Ella pointed out all the magic of the forest. The pool that the brook emptied into, she said how it looked like diamonds when the sun rose. The rock piles that cast shadows that looked like palace gates. The tree with patterns carved through the bark. Pointed the birds nests in the lower branches, how she’d often go for walks, and see all of the animals. Kit would never have noticed any of the magic in the forest, if Ella had not pointed it out.  
Through their time together Ella could hardly stop thinking how nice Kit’s hand felt in hers, how she brushed shoulders with him and how neither of them could stop smiling. Ella enjoyed that Kit was completely focused of her every word, and genuinely interested in the forest. The night grew darker, as time passed. Yet Kit still knew nothing of Ella’s family, and Kit had not mentioned anything about his ‘apprenticeship’ or life in the castle.   
As they spread the quilt along the bank of the brook, Kit took the food he snuck from the kitchens and divided it up between the two of them. Looking at Ella sat next to him; he noticed her collarbones and ribs bellow clearly visible. Her dress sat loose on her hips, not that her was looking anywhere questionable. But he still insisted that she take the bigger pieces of the bread, cakes, fruits and drink more of the wine. Ella ate more then her fill, laughing when Kit kept placing food in front of her. The horses wandered back at some point but the pair barley took notice.   
It was nearly half the night when Ella remembered that she must put away all the food she had bought, before she would scrub the Pots.   
“Kit, I’m sorry to say I must go” he looked crestfallen. “I suppose I must go too then” he admitted sheepishly “I’ll be expected back. I fear if my absence is found I’ll not be aloud out of anyone’s sight”   
“You must be an important apprentice” Ella prodded, kit dodged the question “I’ve enjoyed our time together”   
“I too, can we meet again?”   
Kit was thinking, then it occurred to him, “Ella there is to be a ball in a fortnight at the palace, I’m suppose to- I mean the prince is looking for a bride but. If I could manage to invite you, would you agree to come?” suddenly very nervous he sat picking at the hem of his shirt.   
“Of course, Kit I would love nothing more. But how will I get in? I’m not a lady or a noble” Kit thought for a moment “In A weeks time if I’ve not figured something out I’ll meet you back at the clearing, Alright?” “Alright, it’s a deal. But whether something is planned or not could we still meet in a week?” She asked shyly.  
“Yes of course, but we really must go or I wont be able to escape next time” He turned awkwardly not knowing exactly how to say goodbye.  
Ella saved him “You are very kind, and more of a friend then I could have asked for mister Kit” she curtsied, then turned and walked towards miss summer. Kit locked is fingers together to boost Ella onto her horse.   
“A week from now” she offered her hand to shake on the deal. Kit did take it but instead pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Ella blushed not knowing how to respond to him grinning ear-to-ear “I’ll see you again in seven nights. At sun-down, in the clearing where we met” he turned away from her and jogged to his horse. Ella called after him.  
“Does he have a name? Your horse, does he have a name?”  
Kit’s laugh bubbled out “He does but I don’t know it, I couldn’t take my horse for fear of being recognized. This one was in the stables” “you’ve stolen him? Kit wont you be punished?” Ella was worried she’d gotten him in trouble with this meeting.  
“Ella don’t fear for me, I’ll be fine. As long as I get back soon, I won’t be caught”   
“Alright Kit, I believe you”  
“You will be alright in the woods, it’s a few hours till day break?”  
“I’ll be fine” she called behind her as she rode away.  
His laughter followed him as he galloped through the trees, past the clearing, across the meadow, and back to the main road. Feeling happier and better then he could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Do the stuff if you liked it, I plan on writing more


End file.
